The goal of this research project is to understand the neural and cognitive impairments imposed by perinatal cocaine exposure. We will use a unique, well-established model system that may allow us to gain an increased understanding of the role of cocaine action on the developing brain and cognitive behavior. Specifically, we have reported large metabolic, neuropharmacological, morphological and neurophysiological changes in young rats as a consequence of early olfactory preference conditioning, a form of learning that normally occurs during both human and rat development These established neural features should allow us to identify and understand the basis for any impairments induced by early cocaine exposure.